Blood Brothers
by Gezusfreek
Summary: A brother is so much more than any dictionary can define. Blood Brothers on the other hand... are even more than that...” Plotline based after series, with flashbacks of moments throughout the series. AU. NON-YAOI. Hiei & Kurama, brotherly.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone! This would be my first fanfiction on here. lol. I am using **Shadowblade-tara**'s Blood Brother AU idea. She's such an amazing author, you really need to go read her fics.

This fanfiction takes place after series. Each chapter will have a flashback to a moment in the series. All lines during those flashbacks are taken directly from the manga, except the added in blood brother lines. So basically, the flashbacks are the same scenes in the manga, just in either Kurama or Hiei's blood brother point of view.

**Disclaimer**: Kurama and Hiei both belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If they were mine, the whole series would be about them. LOL. All other characters belong to him too.

**Blood Brothers**

Chapter 1

_"A brother is so much more than any dictionary can define. Most people think of a brother as simply a male that you share your parents, or one of your parents with. Oh how they are wrong. Being a brother means so much more. He is someone who is loyal to you, someone you can trust your life with. When you feel like you've done something stupid, he's someone who will agree with you, but laugh with you about it instead of at you. He is someone who will comfort you in times of need and he's someone you can always depend on. Such is the true definition of a brother. Blood Brothers on the other hand... are even more than that..."_

A young male at about the age of nineteen sat at his desk in his office. He had long red hair that most girls would be jealous of. His physique clearly stated that he worked out, and you could define him as the obvious 'pretty boy'. His posture stated that he was quite mature for his age, if only everyone knew how true that was. His emerald eyes scanned the paperwork spread across his desk. He only had a few more hours of work left before he could take off for the weekend. He hadn't seen his old friends in quite some time, and they had a small party planned as a reunion of sorts. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his pen underneath his nose, and being held up by his upper lip. Why couldn't he seem to concentrate? He knew the consequences of not finishing on time, and yet he couldn't seem to get to work. A small tapping on his window reminded him of just _why_ he couldn't concentrate. He smiled as he looked over and saw his brother waiting patiently for him to open the window and let him in. He took the pen and set it on his desk as he stood up and walked over to the window, opening it up. As soon as he did that, the blur of black moved from outside on a branch, to sitting on his bed. His brother had his typical scowl on his face. "It took you long enough fox. I had assumed you would sense my energy and have the window already unlocked."

Kurama smiled sheepishly. "My apologies Hiei. I've been caught up in some office work and my mind has been wondering." He took a moment to look over his brother. Nothing had changed in the couple years he hadn't seen him. He was still short, just like Kurama knew he always would be. His hair still defied gravity, and he still adorned himself in black. The only difference was the two hiruseki birth stones he had around his neck. Kurama smiled inwardly. He had finally found his birth stone. That was good.

Hiei simply crossed his arms and let out a mumbled, "Hn".

Kurama walked back over to his desk and sat down in his office chair, crossing his legs as usual. "What brings you here today? I assume you're not here to attend the reunion scheduled for tomorrow."

Hiei gave him a 'what do you think' look as he scowled and turned away. "Mukuro gave me some time off." he stated bluntly. He wouldn't go into detail if he didn't have to. Typical Hiei.

Kurama nodded. "Naturally." He smiled to himself and Hiei caught a glimpse of his old mischievous Youko smile. He lifted an eyebrow at him.

Kurama turned in his chair to face his paperwork, so that his back was facing Hiei. "Do tell me Hiei, how is Mukuro doing these days?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't see why you would care." He was up to something...

Kurama only smirked to himself. "Oh that's not true at all brother. Of course I care about my future sister-in-law... that is if she isn't _already_ my sister-in-law."

Hiei glared at him. "Hn. I've no idea what you're talking about fox."

Kurama turned around to face him, giving him an 'I know you all too well' look. "Yes you do."

Hiei simply crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, turning his head. "Hn. Mukuro is fine. That is all you need to know."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. I know it's natural of you to close off relations with sisters Hiei, but I do wish to get to know my sister, even if her mate is unwilling."

Hiei glared at him. "How in the three worlds did you know we were mates?"

Kurama lightly shrugged, showing that he was still playing with the short youkai. "Oh, you smell different, that is all."

Hiei mumbled something under his breath but all Kurama was able to catch was, "baka kitsune".

Kurama smiled in victory as he turned back to his paperwork. He really did need to finish it, or he wouldn't be able to attend the party tomorrow. A few moments of comfortable silence went by before Hiei said anything. "What are you doing fox?"

Kurama glanced back at him and then turned back to his paperwork, to show that he was listening. "I'm doing some paperwork for Father. I need to finish it before tomorrow or I'll have to skip the party."

Hiei shrugged. "I don't see why you even want to go in the first place. Just a bunch of stupid humans getting together."

Kurama smiled. "Hiei, those stupid humans are our friends, and you know exactly why I want to go. I havn't seen them in quite some time." He paused for a moment. "You should come along. It's been even longer since you've seen them."

Hiei let out a huff. "That's because they're all idiots."

Kurama looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Even Yukina? She'll be there as well."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and turned his head. "Hn."

Kurama shook his head. Hiei still hadn't told Yukina who he was to her. Though, Kurama had a sinking suspicion she knew. She may have been an innocent girl, but she certainly wasn't stupid. He smiled as he set his pen down and turned to Hiei. "It's settled. You'll accompany me tomorrow to the reunion."

Hiei gave him a pointed look. "I will not."

Kurama nodded. "Of course you will Hiei. Just think of the pained look on your dear sister's face when she finds out that you once again did not come to the reunion she spent so much time planning for us all."

Hiei only glared at him. "That's low fox. Even for you."

Kurama smiled in victory once more. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as he turned back around in his chair to continue his paperwork. More comfortable silence went by before it was broken. This time, by Kurama. "Besides Hiei... don't you miss the old days?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "Which ones?"

Kurama let out a chuckle as he turned around to face him. "You know, back when we did missions with Yusuke. When we aided him as Spirit Detectives."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "No. I'm quite pleased that my babysitting days are over."

Kurama nodded, seemingly in thought. "Perhaps it is just me. Life has calmed down quite a bit here in human world. I understand that Makai is getting ready for it's next tournament, but I've decided not to participate. Yusuke is leaving the day after tomorrow." he glanced up at him. "Will you be participating?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, I've no interest in ruling Makai. As long as an idiot doesn't win and change everything...."

Kurama chuckled. "I believe if Yusuke did manage to win, he'd keep things the same as Enki has."

Hiei nodded. "I suppose you're right. I don't believe the idiot detective would know how to change a government anyway."

Kurama nodded. "Yes. He has always been the go-with-the-flow type, hasn't he?"

Hiei snorted. "If you mean the lets-just-see-what-happens-even-if-I-die type, then yes, he has."

Kurama smiled at the thought. "If I remember correctly, that is exactly how he defeated you, back when we stole the artifacts from Spirit World."

Hiei shrugged. "Hn. I still say that without your help the idiot wouldn't have defeated me."

Kurama smiled. "You know that I only temporarily blinded you. With our bond, I couldn't do much more than that."

Hiei glared at him. "Hn. Do not forget the stomach wound you had me inflict upon you. That pain certainly wasn't needed while facing the detective."

Kurama smiled innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

* * *

Hiei recalled the memory all too clearly. He had the detective in his grasp. Keiko was almost a demon. There was no way Botan could have stopped it with his demon energy so high. He had all three artifacts, and the only thing left to do was end the miserable human's life. He had Yusuke bound by his Jagan Eye. All that was left was to stab the detective with his sword, and his life was over.

Hiei smirked as he held the sword in a striking pose, ready for the kill. "As a human though, you're creditable for your powers. To show my respect, I'll give you a clean death!" He lunged at the detective as he yelled "Die!" Before he knew what was happening, he felt a familiar presence. Only one person in the world gave him that feeling, and his eyes widened as he felt a tremendous pain in his stomach. He looked up at Kurama in disbelief. "Wh-what!? Kurama! You...!? What's the meaning of this?" Too many thoughts swirled in his head. Kurama was here. He just stabbed Kurama in the stomach. Due to that, he had a similar wound on his stomach, just without the puncture. Before he could finish any more thoughts, Kurama had swung blood from his hand into Hiei's eyes, mainly his Jagan. He jumped back as he grabbed his face. "My... eye!!" He didn't hear much of what the fox and the detective were talking about. He caught a bit of it though. Something about Kurama owing the detective a favour. What kind of favour could the fox owe to the detective that would make him go against him like this!?

Hiei had finally cleared his Jagan of enough blood to see out of it, though it still pained him. He knew Kurama felt this pain as well, and was probably suffering from a major headache along with that stomach wound. "Kurama! You traitor! I won't spare you! I'll kill you!" He knew he had yelled that out of anger, and he also knew that the fox wouldn't take him seriously. After all... if he had killed Kurama, he'd basically be killing himself. His train of thought was interrupted by the detective saying something about his opponent. Hiei was so mad that he charged the detective. With Kurama here and bleeding, his plans were shot. He decided that he should properly thank Kurama via their constant mind link.

~Kurama you idiot! What the heck were you thinking!?~

Kurama's eyes widened as he glanced over to where Hiei was. He was charging the detective with his full strength. ~You mustn't kill that human Hiei.~

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ~And why not!? I have every right to! He's a detective for Spirit World!~

Kurama shook his head. ~No. He saved my life, and by doing so he saved yours. You owe him.~

Hiei glared at the detective in front of him. How could that be? He leaves Kurama alone for just one day and the fox gets his life saved by a _human_!? "All my powers now! I'm going to kill you!" Hiei attacked the detective in an onslaught of punches. He laughed at the stupid human trying to run away from him. "Don't you run away!" Right as he caught up with the detective and was about to send him the final blow to knock his petty mind into unconsciousness, the human shot out his right index finger towards Hiei, spirit energy emitting from it.

Kurama's eyes widened. ~Hiei dodge that! It's more powerful than it appears!~

Hiei's eyes widened as well and he quickly made use of his speed as he dodged the bullet just in time. Kurama was right. That was a powerful blast. How was a mere human capable of wielding such a trump card? Hiei stood up straight as he looked over to the shocked detective. He obviously couldn't believe that he had dodged the attack. "What a surprising guy... I never thought you'd have such a move. But you seem to have released all your Rei powers in that one shot." He watched the detective slide himself against the wall and sit down, obviously exhausted. "If we had fought a little later, perhaps I would really be the one killed!"

Kurama glanced over to the two. ~Hiei, you need to knock him out now. You're weakening. If you do not hurry, the human girl's life will be at risk for real.~

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ~You act as if I care fox.~

Kurama narrowed his eyes right back. ~For both our sakes, you had best care.~

Hiei scowled as he looked upon the defeated detective. "Still embarrassing yourself now? No matter how you struggle, you'll never win!" He watched in silence as the detective didn't move. He smirked as he powered demon energy into his fist. "I'll send the three of them after you! So rest in peace and die!"

Kurama's eyes widened as he watched what was about to happen. He couldn't possibly move in time! ~Hiei! Move now!~

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ~What are you talk-~ He was cut off by a giant burning pain on his back. "What..?" He coughed up blood as he hit his knees. "Who...?" He looked over to where the blast had come from and found the dark mirror... shattered. "The dark mirror!?"

Kurama nodded weakly. ~Yes... Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun and it reflected off of the dark mirror and onto your back...~ His voice sounded weak, the blast obviously having its effects on Kurama as well.

Hiei's eyes widened. ~He made it reflect...~ He looked at the detective. "You've calculated my escaping that move when you fired the shot?" He listened to the detective's stupid explanation. Honestly, what was Spirit World thinking when they hired this fool? "You..." He felt himself slowly losing consciousness. This wasn't the plan. ~Kurama...~ This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.. "idiot..." His world went black as he hit the ground.

* * *

Hiei scowled at the innocent smile Kurama had plastered to his face. "Hn. Next thing I knew I woke up in Spirit World prison."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, but due to some amazing charismatic people skills on my part, I convinced Koenma to pardon you."

Hiei only glared at him. "It was your fault that the plan didn't work in the first place. Go in. Get the treasures. Kill the detective. Leave."

Kurama pouted at him. "Oh don't blame me Hiei. My mother was dieing. What else was I supposed to do?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at him. "Hn. How about not risk both our lives only to owe that pathetic detective a favour."

Kurama smiled. "All is well, it turned out for the better, didn't it?"

Hiei snorted as he looked out the window. "I'm not entirely sure about that. I still think that the oaf's stupidity is contagious, and that he's rubbed off on you a bit."

Kurama smiled knowingly at his friend. "Whatever you say Hiei."

* * *

To be continued. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter guys.

I am using **Shadowblade-tara**'s Blood Brother AU idea. She's such an amazing author, you really need to go read her fics.

**Disclaimer**: Kurama and Hiei both belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If they were mine, the series would still be going... focusing on them. XD All other characters belong to him too.

**IMPORTANT:** The flashback in this chapter takes place at the gate of betrayal. You'll notice that no boulder tries to fall onto Hiei. That is because I am following the manga, and there is no boulder in the manga, unlike the anime. I know that might confuse a few people, but I figured I'd stay true to the manga.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few hours later Hiei found himself digging through Kurama's fridge for something edible. The fox was still upstairs doing his paperwork, and when Hiei told him to go get him a drink and some food, he outright refused. Because of that, he was now left to fend for himself in this dreaded refrigerator. Not only was it emitting cold air, but it was full of containers upon endless containers that Hiei wasn't quite sure he knew what were inside of them. It was just best to avoid such things. He finally managed to find himself a soda and some lunch meat to make himself a sandwich. Honestly, how hard was it for the fox to get up and do this for him? He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he fished out the mayonnaise and the mustard.

After he had made his sandwich, and of course left everything out for Kurama to clean up later, he made his way back to the fox's bedroom. Kurama had thankfully gotten his own apartment while Hiei had been away. Otherwise his family would be here and he'd have to stay pinned up in Kurama's bedroom so they didn't see him. This was much more convenient.

Hiei walked in and sat himself upon the bed, taking a sip of the soda. Kurama was in the same position he had left him in, faithfully filling out whatever paperwork that was so important that he couldn't get up to fetch Hiei dinner.

He finished his sandwich and took the last drink of his soda, tossing the can on the ground.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched as he heard the can hit the ground... his clean ground. "Hiei, could you please pick that up and throw it in the trash can over there?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No."

Kurama sighed and turned towards him. "And why not? I said please."

Hiei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I do not see how that matters fox."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Honestly Hiei. It's a simple soda can. Would it be too much for you to pick it up and throw it away?"

Hiei was silent for a moment, obviously in thought. "Yes."

Kurama simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his paperwork. "Don't make me use that tactic again."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "What tactic?" He honestly had no idea what the fox was referring to.

Kurama smiled. "Oh you know, the same tactic I used to get you to accompany me on the Saint Beast mission."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he had an idea of where this was going. "Enlighten me fox."

Kurama continued his paperwork, smiling all the while. "Oh you know Hiei. That one tactic... remember how I got you to go with me and disguise yourself to save Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Fox. I'm warning you."

Kurama only chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to correct you Hiei. It is I who is warning you."

Hiei only scowled as he got up and walked over, picking up the soda can and throwing it in the trash bin across the room. He then sat himself back down on the bed, quite perturbed.

Kurama smiled at him. "See how easy that was? Just like back during the Saint Beast mission."

Hiei only glared at him and turned his head. "I had nightmares for weeks about kittens and roses thanks to that vision."

Kurama chuckled. He remembered being given that mission by Koenma. If him and Hiei were to help Yusuke out with the Saint Beasts, then he would pardon them... slightly. The only issue came into play when Hiei refused to help out a human. A human who had defeated him no less. He flat out refused and Kurama had to stoop to low measures to get him to help. He remembered sending Hiei vivid images of a cute, adorable, chibi Hiei playing in a field of roses with kittens all around him. Of course, Hiei had obviously been ticked at him, but did agree to go on the mission as long as Kurama would stop with the images. He took a moment to remember that mission as he continued with his paperwork.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama had shown up to help Yusuke, and his friend Kuwabara. Yusuke was obviously curious how the two were there, and not in prison, and so Kurama took the time to explain to him how it was so, and just what their job was. After that, Yusuke introduced them to his friend.

At Yusuke's introduction, Kurama nodded in Kuwabara's direction. "Pleased to meet you."

Hiei's response however, was quite different. "I don't know what's going on in Kurama's mind, but what I'm interested in are the tools and treasures the four saint beasts stole. I'm not interested in helping you at all."

Kurama inwardly chuckled at this. He knew good and well that Hiei only accompanied him because of the visions. Of course, he'd keep that to himself.

He looked up when Kuwabara made a remark towards Hiei. Wonderful, that would sure tick the short yokai off. And tick him off it did. Kurama could feel the hate towards the human radiating off of Hiei in waves.

Hiei glared up at the obviously idiotic oaf. "Why? You wanna die?"

Kurama sighed to himself. He didn't think the poor human knew that Hiei was serious, because after that he wanted to fight him. He had best end this before it ended in blood... and a spirit world prison cell. "Stop that, Hiei. You can fight all you want after we finish this."

Thankfully Hiei had ignored the large human's remark as he addressed the detective. " Yusuke, I'll bide my time and take my revenge. You'd better be careful."

Kurama inwardly sighed. Yusuke obviously didn't see that comment as a threat. At least Hiei was being cooperative.

They made their way towards the castle. When they came to the entrance, they stopped for a moment to evaluate it. The two humans shared a few words, but Kurama was too engrossed in his mental conversation with Hiei to notice what they said. ~It does seem as if something is wrong with the entrance.~

Hiei glared over at the fox. ~All I'm saying is be careful. We cannot trust or depend on these humans.~

Kurama sighed and nodded. Sadly, he knew Hiei was right. He still trusted Yusuke though.

They made their way into the tunnel, and towards the exit of it they were greeted by a low class demon eye-bat. It mentioned something about a gate of betrayal, but Kurama had no time to think about such things before it flew over, pulled a lever down, and the ceiling came smashing down upon them. He caught it and it seemed to be held up for the time being. He immediately glanced over to Hiei to make sure he was alright. He let out a sigh when he found him ok. He looked back at the eye-bat and listened to it's explanation. So, the ceiling was based on all of their spirit energy. That was marvelous. It completely left out any room of escape. He inwardly groaned at the irony of it all.

Kurama looked over as Yusuke addressed Hiei. Was the human actually doing what he thought he was doing? Naturally, Hiei was the fastest. Faster than Yusuke knew. But Yusuke actually trusted Hiei that much? He looked at Kuwabara as he made his comment. Obviously the bigger human didn't trust Hiei at all. He couldn't blame him. Anyone could see how much Hiei already disliked the fellow.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. "That disfigured man is right. Can you trust me?"

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes. Hiei was just testing the detective now. He knew Hiei wouldn't betray them, if only to keep himself alive. If Kurama died under this rock, Hiei would die shortly after.

Kurama listened to Yusuke's explanation, and he was honestly impressed with the teen's idea. With Hiei's speed, it would be enough. He blinked at Hiei's expression as Yusuke told him he was counting on him. That had to be one of the first times someone had fully trusted Hiei so much, aside from Kurama of course. He smiled at the thought.

Hiei hesitated for a moment and looked over to the fox. Kurama smiled in return. ~Go. I trust him. I'll be fine.~

Hiei nodded as he dashed forward towards the lever. He grabbed onto the lever and paused for a moment.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. Yusuke was sending out his energy to cover the lack of Hiei's energy, but it was not like Hiei at all to endanger Kurama like this. Why wasn't he raising the lever? ~Hiei, what is it?~

Hiei narrowed his eyes. ~Something's off. I'm not sure what. Just hold on a bit longer.~

Kurama nodded. He trusted Hiei fully, so whatever it was must have been important.

Hiei looked up at the eye-bat. He glared at it while it talked. His eyebrow twitched at the idiot human's accusation. Honestly! How could he betray Kurama!? Even if he didn't actually care about the two humans, or the detective's trust, he would never betray his brother. He shut his eyes and smirked. "Heh, heh. What a bunch of naïve fools!" That had caught both human's attentions, along with Kurama's. Something had irked Hiei. Perhaps it was what that large human had said?

Hiei glared over at them. "And don't you look down on me!" Hiei turned around, and using the distraction to his advantage, he sliced the eye-bat and pushed the lever up. He glared at the stupid demon. "Go tell them! If they are willing to submit to me, I can still spare their lives! If you don't want to die, vanish from my sight now!"

Kurama smiled to himself as he made his way over to Hiei. Kuwabara had obviously wounded Hiei's pride. The only thing he wondered about was why Hiei hesitated. ~So, care to tell me what was wrong with the lever? It seemed to go according to plan. Why hesitate?~

Kurama watched and smiled as Hiei was praised by Yusuke. Hiei, however didn't think it funny at all. "I didn't intend to save you, don't get it wrong." he addressed to Yusuke. "It's easier defeating them when there are more people." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking off.

Kurama chuckled to himself as he walked up next to Yusuke. "Heh. He's always like that, don't mind him."

They all continued to walk through the castle. Kurama took a glance at Hiei. ~So will you tell me why you hesitated now? What was wrong?~

Hiei smirked. ~Nothing was wrong.~

Kurama blinked. ~So why did you hesitate to push the lever up? It wasn't exactly comfortable you know.~

Hiei's smirk widened as he glanced over to Kurama. ~Honestly, it was to get you back for betraying me while I was fighting the detective. That's all.~

Kurama glared at him and then gave him a pouty face. ~So you put all of our lives at risk for some petty game of revenge!?~

Hiei shrugged nonchalantly. ~Hn. I knew what I was doing.~

Kurama only glared at him. ~That's not funny Hiei.~

Hiei smirked again. ~On the contrary fox. I found it quite entertaining.~

* * *

Kurama glared over at him from his paperwork. He forgot about _why_ Hiei hesitated at the gate of betrayal. Now the memory was all too clear.

Hiei blinked at him. "What?"

Kurama's cheeks puffed out at him. "Just remembering your game of revenge at the gate of betrayal. Not a pleasant memory if I do say so myself."

Hiei smirked as he remembered it as well. "Hn. Revenge is sweet. Very much like your mess in the kitchen."

Kurama blinked. "What mess in the kitchen?"

Hiei shut his eyes as he evilly smirked. "Well, you wouldn't get up and get me any food, so I had to make it myself. You honestly thought I'd clean up the mess? I left it there for you to do."

Kurama's eyes widened and he glared at Hiei, he then pointed his index finger at him in accusation. "HIEI!! That's not funny!"

Hiei chuckled to himself. "Only for you fox, only for you."

* * *

Well there you have it! =D I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they certainly do help me get in the mood to write new chapters. hehe.

To be continued. ;3


	3. Chapter 3

I am using **Shadowblade-tara**'s Blood Brother AU idea. Go read her stories. They're awesome. XD

**Disclaimer**: Kurama and Hiei both belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If I owned them... would I really be writing fanfiction? XD All other characters belong to him too.

**IMPORTANT:** The flashback in this chapter is Kuwabara's fight with Byakko. The manga is quite similar to the anime, only a few lines (that I thought were classic) from the anime weren't in the manga. So, instead of leaving them out altogether, I've made Hiei say them mentally to Kurama.

Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I don't hate Kuwabara. haha. This flashback is mostly in Hiei's point of view, so that's why there's so much hate towards Kuwabara. Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of the guy, but he is hilarious, and him and Yukina are super cute. lol. So yeah... onto the chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurama heaved a sigh as he shut his books and looked at the clock. It had taken him longer to finish his work than he thought. Of course, there was that small detour he had to take to clean up his kitchen. He still couldn't figure out how Hiei had managed to create such a mess in the first place. He shook his head of the thought and turned to the fire demon. He was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the rain. Kurama briefly wondered what Hiei was thinking about, but decided against asking him. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, cracking his back in the process.

Hiei glanced over at him. "You're getting old fox."

Kurama smiled. "Sitting in the same position for five hours straight would cause anyone's bones to pop Hiei."

Hiei smirked, still looking out the window at the falling rain. "Pitiful humans."

Kurama chuckled, gathering up the paperwork on the desk and putting it all neatly into his briefcase. "Well, the bright side is that I've finished all of my work and can attend the reunion tomorrow afternoon."

Hiei didn't make any motion to indicate that he was listening at all, but Kurama knew better. He was just ignoring him. "Don't be so upset that you're going. It will be fun."

Hiei glared over at him, then back outside. "Hn. My idea of fun isn't associating with a bunch of moronic humans."

Kurama chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. "Then what would your idea of fun be?" He honestly knew the answer to his question, but perhaps thinking about it would put Hiei in a better mood.

Hiei was quiet for a moment, then he smirked. "Plotting the many different tortuous ways to kill the oaf. It is a true shame he can only die once. I have so many _fun_ ways to kill him that it is quite difficult to only choose one." He had stressed the word fun, just for Kurama's sake.

Kurama chuckled, thinking about that for a moment. "Naturally." He was silent for a bit, watching Hiei stare out the window as if there were actually something interesting outside. "You know... him and Yukina are quite close. I can only imagine the poor ice maiden's sorrow if something were to happen to him."

Hiei glared at him. "Do you enjoy ruining my _fun_?"

Kurama smiled at him. "It's a life goal."

Hiei rolled his eyes, looking back out the window. "That explains why you excel at it."

Kurama chuckled. "Honestly though Hiei, Kuwabara isn't that bad. He's very protective of your sister. Not to mention, he's one of the very few humans I've seen who live by such a strict honor code."

Hiei scoffed at that. "His honor code. It's just an excuse he hides behind to appear smart."

Kurama shook his head, smiling. "You cannot deny that he has saved our lives more than once. He is a valuable ally."

Hiei shrugged, glaring out the window. "He may have saved the detective's, but I owe him nothing."

Kurama nodded, following along with him for now. "Yes, but he has pulled his share of the weight on missions."

Hiei almost snorted at that. "When was that? I can only remember hauling his weight around once he fell unconscious... multiple times."

Kurama shrugged. "Well, not to bring up the same mission again, but when we invaded the Saint Beast's Castle he was quite helpful."

Hiei glanced at him and seemed to be considering that. "When?"

Kurama chuckled. "I believe he was helpful while fighting Byakko. He allowed you and Yusuke both to keep your energy for the remaining two demons."

Hiei looked back out the window, silent for a moment. He was remembering Kuwabara's fight with Byakko. After Kurama was injured, the fool had sworn to take on the next demon, despite Yusuke's warnings. He chuckled to himself. That was an entertaining fight to watch. It was a shame that Byakko had eventually lost.

* * *

The memories of Maze Castle flashed before Hiei's eyes. He clearly remembered Kurama's fight with Genbu and the injuries Kurama sustained from the match. The fox was irresponsible in that fight and had let his guard down. It had left him with quite the stomach wound.

The four of them were walking down the hall that would lead them to the next Saint Beast. Hiei glanced at Kurama once more. He refused to ask the fox how he was doing, since he could very well tell due to the pain he was feeling thanks to their bond. The wound was deep, and because of it's location it hurt every time Kurama moved. He glanced at him again, but continued walking.

Kurama looked down at him and smiled. He knew Hiei was suffering from his mistake as well, only he was hiding the pain far better than Kurama was. ~I'm fine. No need to worry.~

Hiei only glared forward. ~Baka kitsune.~

Kurama chuckled at him, then noticed that Yusuke had asked him if his injuries were okay. "Still okay. I can still move."

Hiei smirked to himself. ~Hardly.~

Kurama glanced over to him and gave him a half-hearted smile. At least this time he wasn't injured in betrayal... not that the last time this happened it was true betrayal anyway. He turned to Hiei as he was speaking. "But it's not as if you can still do battle with those injuries." Hiei paused for a minute, looking at the Detective. "This isn't good. Without Kurama, we're down to three."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara as he said something unimportant about taking on the next demon. He smirked at the Detective's response to his friend. He didn't necessarily like the term 'wetting your pants', but it seemed to fit the oaf quite well. He continued to listen to the oversized moron as he went on about training or something. The oaf probably didn't have a clue what true training was. Then he created a sword out of his spirit energy. He was kind of impressed that the human could manipulate his spirit energy, but it's not as if it would get him very far. "Wow. So it isn't a normal wooden sword..." he said sarcastically. Then the oaf actually threatened his life. Didn't he realize he wouldn't be able to kill him if he couldn't catch him? He just glared at the human. Yusuke turned the moron's attention back to what he was saying earlier, then he made the spirit sword get longer. Hiei had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. This cretin was a perfect example of the stupidity of the human race. He ignored the rest of what he said, then narrowed his eyes as they all heard a loud roar. He glanced at Kurama. ~I'm assuming that would be Byakko?~

Kurama gave a slight nod. ~It would seem so.~

Hiei smirked. ~This should be good then. I think I might enjoy watching the human be the demon's next meal.~

Kurama ignored him, choosing to inform the other two of whom was calling them. "It's the roar of Byakko... he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood."

Hiei smirked. ~An even better show then.~

Kurama mentally sighed. ~Have you no faith in the human at all?~

Hiei lifted an eyebrow at him, as if the answer was obvious. ~No.~

Their mental conversation was cut short as they ran after the detective and into the 'room' Byakko was currently in. Hiei glanced around and decided it would make a nice burial ground for the moron. It was a true shame that Byakko would be killing him. He mentally shrugged. The human wasn't worth the expended energy anyway. Hiei watched as Byakko talked to them, even accusing him and Kurama of being traitors. What a fool. He literally lifted an eyebrow as Byakko threatened to tear him and Kurama into bits and feed them to the hungry ghouls. ~Hn. I wonder who has a larger brain capacity. Byakko, or the human oaf?~

Kurama smiled to himself at Hiei's joke. ~I suppose we'll find out once the match is determined.~

Hiei smirked and watched the large human get ready to fight. Was he really going to go through with his obvious suicide? "You're all talk, anyway. I don't think you're going to do this by yourself." He smirked at the idiot's reaction. Even his knees were shaking as he claimed that a one on one fight was a default for battles. This moron wouldn't last half a second in the Makai. He watched as Kuwabara walked out and foolishly challenged Byakko. ~Hn. Byakko isn't even taking this seriously. He's using his pets.~

Kurama nodded. ~I am worried how Kuwabara will fare with those demonic beasts.~

Hiei shrugged. ~As long as his death is bloody, I really don't care.~ He smirked as he watched the beasts attack Kuwabara, their claws digging into his flesh. One by one they were taking the human out. The more he watched, the more he was losing interest. The human hardly stood a chance. This was just slaughter. "That guy... he looks like he's on some sword stint. He'll be played to death sooner or later." He watched as Yusuke tried to take over, and the large human foolishly declined a switch. He wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, so he raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara started running back towards them. What a coward. Hiei's eyes widened as Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and skewered the demonic beasts that had run after him. So maybe he wasn't so stupid afterall...

Hiei shook his head as the beasts continued to chase Kuwabara down the path. Scratch what he had previously thought. He was even more stupid than he thought possible. He watched Kuwabara run around the circular building they had come out of, the beasts right behind him. He lifted an eyebrow. ~Do you think he knows it's a circle?~

Kurama blinked. ~I would assume so... however, one cannot be too sure.~

Hiei gave Kuwabara a pointed look. He wasn't sure what a merry-go-round was, but this human was definitely a moron. "To have hooked your spirit energy together... what illogical ideas you have..."

He shook his head as he watched the oaf go back to the fighting area, where Byakko joined him shortly after. After a few threats, Kuwabara started his fight with Byakko. He was clearly hitting him, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Kurama shook his head. "This is strange."

Hiei nodded. ~Indeed. He's swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. It's a wonder he's still alive.~ 

Kurama sent him a half-hearted glare. ~That isn't what I meant.~

Hiei shook his head. "Yes. Look at the two of them. It's true Kuwabara has the upper hand... but Kuwabara appears to be more tired than the opponent."

Kurama nodded, then his eyes suddenly widened. "Ah! I get it! Look at Kuwabara's sword!"

Hiei turned his eyes onto the human's sword. Sure enough, it had shrunk. He had heard that some demons had the ability to drain their opponent's spirit energy, but he had also heard the ability had it's repercussions.

Hiei shook his head as Kuwabara continued to feed spirit energy into Byakko, ignoring Yusuke's offer to step in. ~At this rate, the human will surely die.~

Kurama shook his head. "No. There's still a way. Byakko's body is unable to expand any further. If Kuwabara realized this point..." He paused for a moment. "But this move is considered suicidal! A desperation move... if it fails Kuwabara will lose his life."

Hiei glanced at him. He knew Kurama was right. However, was the oaf smart enough to figure it out for himself? And even if he did figure it out, was he brave enough to pull it off? He knew it was a stunt Kurama would likely pull... but he wasn't so sure about the oversized human. Hiei's eyes widened as Kuwabara did exactly what him and Kurama were thinking. He narrowed his eyes as the human hit the ground. He wasn't dead, regardless of what the detective thought. He watched Kurama stop Yusuke from running out to Kuwabara. He too noticed how funny Byakko was acting. And then the oaf was up again. He shook his head as he watched Byakko's pitiful demise. ~How truly disappointing.~

Kurama smiled. "Kuwabara's spirit energy slightly exceeded what Byakko could bear."

Hiei only glared at the human as he tried to absorb his spirit energy that he thought was in the air. ~I don't think he realizes that his spirit energy returned automatically.~

Kurama chuckled. ~Probably not.~

* * *

Hiei grunted. Kuwabara had proven himself to the team after that fight. Of course, Byakko wasn't truly dead after all of that, and then he survived once more after falling in the lava. "Hn. It's not like Kuwabara actually killed him."

Kurama shook his head. "No, but he did do a good job in handling his own weight. He took out Byakko, twice, leaving you and Yusuke to the final two demons."

Hiei glared over at him. "He's still a moron."

Kurama chuckled. "I believe when you see him tomorrow, you'll be impressed with how smart he's become. Afterall, he finished high school, and is well on his way to a successful career."

Hiei shrugged. "He's weak. Yukina deserves someone who is strong... and with more than one braincell."

Kurama seemed to be thinking about that for a moment, then he smiled. "While he has stopped fighting demons, he hasn't stopped his training. He's still training his spiritual awareness and for a human, he's quite powerful. I believe they're a wonderful match."

Hiei glared out the window. "You should watch your tongue. It could lead you to your early grave."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes of course. Just remember to give him a fair chance tomorrow."

Hiei smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sure thing fox. He'll get a fair chance. I'll give him a three minute head start before I try to kill him."

Kurama smiled, shaking his head. "I suppose that's all I can ask for."

* * *

To be continued. ^_^


End file.
